The first meeting
by Princess In Love
Summary: Fred and George's first meeting with Filtch.How did it happen?What did the Master of Mischeif do?One shot.


"Hey guys," cried Jack Gibson, a fellow first year from two red haired twins turned .The short, plump boy ran up to them, panting, holding up a letter,

"I was asked to give this to you by Professor McGonagall."

The twins, Fred and George Weasley, have been at Hogwarts only for 3 months, but they had already got detentions more than the anybody got the whole seven years at school.

They opened the letter and in Proffesor McGonagall's neat handwriting,they read a small letter.

_**Mr. And **_

_**Your detention will take place tonight at 9 p..Filtch will meet you in his office.**_

The twins grinned each had heard a lot of Filtch and his attitude and they wanted to meet him .They would wait,wait for 9 o'clock to come.

"Mischeif makers,eh?"said Argus Filtch,stroking .

"Nothing I can't manage,uh?"he said lovingly to the cat.

She he got up from Flitch's lap and walked across the room. He looked at the clock.9 o' enough, half a second later two read haired, identical boys of about eleven entered the room.

Filch had received a letter that morning from Proffesor McGonagall,informing about the detention of two first year boys.

_Finally_,Filtch had thought

_Finally,they come in my hands._

Now as Filch looked at their faces, he saw no hint of mischief on their faces.

The boys approached Filch's desk and stood by it, glared at them and walked towards the door, motioning them to follow him. The boys followed suit and soon enough, they were in the Trophy room of Hogwarts. There were hundreds and hundreds of trophies there. Fred and George stared at each of them in wonder. All of them had the names of all its winners too. Special awards to the school, Head Boy, Head girl...

Filch made a horrible noise within his throat. They turned to him. Filch began in a harsh voice.

"Clean these trophies. You have to do it very well." then he turned.

He stopped at the door, near Mrs. Norris and said to her.

"Keep an eye on them, my little one."

Fred and George watched at Filch's retreating back, evil grins on their faces. They took the clothes that Filch provided for them to clean and lazily started rubbing each ; their eyes were on Mrs. Norris.

Fred edged closer to George and whispered.

"George, do you have that packet of 's Fireworks?"

George looked at him, grinning.

"Of course. Do you think I would forget?"

George pulled out a thin, long packet out of his pocket. Fred grinned at his twin and took his wand out of his pocket.

"Now." said George, holding out the packet to his brother.

Fred pointed his wand at the end of the packet and whispered

"Incendio."

As soon he said the words, a spark of flame busted out of the tip of the wand and ignited the packet. The room was filled with colourful lights. Fred threw the packet at , who was hissing loudly, seeing the colours emitting from the fireworks. The fireworks suddenly burst and zoomed all around the room. It turned into a dragon that went to chase , making a huge noise with all the trophies falling down. Fred and George ran out of the room and was just turning the getting out of the door when they saw Filch running towards the trophy room, hearing the noise. They stopped in front of him. He made a sudden movement to catch them, but George was too quick for him. He threw the muggle marbles he was carrying with him on the floor, exactly when Filch was trying to catch them. Filch crashed to the floor, making an enormous noise. Both of them ran as fast as they could to the Gryffindor Common Room

"Bubotuber Pus."they yelled to a sleeping Fat Lady.

She awoke with a was mumbling as she swung forward to admit them.

"That's what I would like to give you both."

They ran inside the Common Room and fell into a took in deep breathes and then they looked at each started were laughing uncontrollably that they did not see Charlie Weasley coming in.

"What are you guys doing here now?"

The twins jumped violently.

"We just returned from detention with Filch."said George,quickly composing himself.

"I think we'll go to bed."

Charlie watched their retreating backs and said.

"Funny guys.I hope they gave Filch what he deserves.!"

He had no idea...


End file.
